


Don't go now

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: Sent by Gyro, after work, Fenton goes to McDuck Manor to just hand over a clipboard, but ends up doing a lot more than that.





	Don't go now

There he was, in front of McDuck Manor. It was the largest house he had ever seen, the largest house in Duckburg and probably the largest in the world, because it belonged to the richest duck in the world.

Unlike everyone living in Duckburg, Fenton had little or no interest or curiosity about the house, he was there unwillingly on Gyro's behest, who insisted that the board with new inventions to be sponsored would have to be delivered that very day.

-Come on Fenton, you can do it! He encouraged himself and took a deep breath.

After a few more minutes of encouragement to himself, he finally rang the bell, from which came a croak voice:

-May I help?

-Good afternoon, I'd like to hand over a clipboard to Mr. McDuck! Fenton answered, his voice trembling and his legs shaking.

The gate opened and he entered, getting tired only by passing through the entrance. Arriving at the fountain with gold coins instead of water, he found Scrooge's nephew waiting for him.

-You must be the boss's nephew! Fenton reached out to him for a handshake.

-Is that how you guys know me? Donald laughed and shaked his hand.-You can call me Donald, that's because Donald's my name!

Fenton laughed, although they two had not exchanged words in the war against Magica de Spell, Donald caught his attention, mostly by looking constantly at him on that day.

-Well, going straight to the point, is your uncle home?

-No, he, my nephews, and virtually everyone living in the house but me, have traveled on another adventure for at least four days! Donald explained.

-And you're not going with them? Not that it's my business, but looks very fun! Fenton asked curiously.

-Well, after 10 years without venturing, I have not totally gotten used to it. Sometimes I go to watch over the safety of my nephews and Webby, they are my life, since that day!

-What a day?

-... If you don't mind, I don't like to say much about it! His expression turned sad.

-Oh, all right ... Could you hand this clipboard over to him when he returns from these adventures?

-Of course! Donald took the clipboard out of his hands.

-Well, see you later! Fenton turned to leave.

-Wait, don't go now!

Fenton felt Donald hold him by the arm. So he turned to know what Donald wanted.

-Do you have anything important to do after you leave?

-No, why?

-I was enjoying our conversation so much, can we go to my house to talk more? He put his hand behind the back of his neck.

-I would love to! Fenton smiled.

-Okay, come on! He walked in one direction.

-You don't live in the house with your uncle? Fenton asked as he followed.

-Technically, I live in the pool!

-What peculiar! Fenton laughed.

As they entered the room, Fenton found the boat house small but cute and cozy. The longer they spent together, the more Fenton became interested in him.

-Okay, how old are you? Donald asked him.

-I'm 22 years old in 2 months! Fenton answered.-What happened? You look upset!

-Is nothing! Donald smiled.

-How about you? How old are you?

-I don't want scare you but... Well, let's say when you turn 25 I'll be 38-40!

Not at all, Fenton cared about how old Donald was compared to him, but he didn't cease to widen his eyes in surprise at first.

-See? I knew you ...

-No, I don't really care about that, i swear to you, in just one conversation, I've discovered that you're the most interesting, passionate, and most dedicated person I've ever met in my life, what I'm trying to say, is that you is beyond words, incredible!

Donald smiled, he had never felt so valued by a person in his entire life.

\- ... Thanks! Donald put his hand under his.

Fenton looked into his eyes, even though he was scared and his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it seemed like any time he would jumped out of his body.

He wasn't the kind of person who would take initiative, but something told him that it was necessary this time.

-Guess who's coming to visit you today! Donald said, cutting the silence.

-What? I don't remember any ...

-Mrs. Tickle! Donald interrupted him, tickling his belly.

Fenton laughed and when he realized, they were even closer. That was the moment, he closed his eyes, bowed, and their lips touched for the first time.

After a second, he pulled away, a little afraid of his reaction. Was he going to expel and tell him never to talk to him again? Would it correspond? Was he going to be angry? There were many variables, as Huey always said.

He was surprised by the most intense kiss he ever received in his life and a body tilting him until he was lying on the couch, their lips held together always.

-The world will judge us by saying it is wrong! Donald smiled, mocking the insecurities he didn't have anymore.

-If I'm wrong, fuck the world, I just want you! Fenton replied, looking at him with all his love.

Donald smiled again and they hugged each other. After that day, Fenton Crackshell Cabrera had only 2 certainties in his life: That someday he would die and had found true love in Donald Fauntleroy Duck.


End file.
